


The Forked Tongue

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The PREQUEL to "Of Cars and Sex". Ever wonder why Joey left Seto? Here's why! M/M





	The Forked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Joey chuckled as his precious dragon knelt on the floor. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was only 8:45. Seto was dressed, if you wanted to call it that, in what looked like a bunch of dark blue leather flaps bolted to leather straps around his waist, his neck, ankles and wrist. In short, his play outfit. “So... my dragon, you wish to go to the club tonight. That makes it what? The fifth time in the past two weeks.”

Seto nodded, eyes down, knowing he was not allowed to speak. He loved it when his Master called him, ‘my Dragon’.

“Would it disappoint you so, if we found another club to go to. The clientele of ‘Quills’ is getting rather rough. And if what I have been hearing is true, of subs and slaves being molested... I will not take that chance.” Joey kneeled down, tilting his beautiful one’s face up. “Tonight is the last time we go there.”

Seto stared at him, eyes sparking with the desire to say something. Such as how dare his Master rob him of his favorite club.

“You are not to defy me, pet. Otherwise, you will spend the rest of the night bound to the bed... and not in a good way.”

“Yes, Master.” Seto whispered, his voice low.

“Good boy, go get your mask.” Joey walked off, stripping as he went. For Quills, a different style was needed. He knew exactly what he should wear.

* * *

The music was soft but present and the club was dim. It seemed like they had... AmRoth on stage tonight. Joey paused in the doorway to let his eyes adjust. Seto stood close behind him, leather dragon mask over the top half of his face. Light blue lenses inset in the mask hid his famous eyes. The pale gold hood of the mask hid his hair. Around his neck, above the studded leather is a simple red leather collar with a dangling tag. Seto rubbed a finger over it, know it read ‘The Dragon, do not tickle’. While it was not the fanciest one in the place but it is much like the Master who had placed it there. Plain and ordinary, with a hidden core of sensuality. Inside, the collar was lined with soft smooth indigo silk. The leash of the collar was hooked onto Joey’s tight black denim jeans. Seto nodded to the barman and started following his Master. The front room was for those who wanted the thrill without the real. People who didn’t have the stones to really dare the joys of submission. Joey led the way through the bodies, across a corner of the crowded dance floor. He’d wave to those he knew without stopping. Finally in a corner there was a wooden door that said ‘Private Club’. Stopping, he looked the door slave up and down. Pulling his member ID from his jean front pocket, he surrendered it to the door slave.

The door slave bowed and opened the door, eyes properly down. Joey raised his hand and stroked the slave’s cheek. “Beautiful, very well trained.”

Smiling, Joey tugged at his pet’s leash and led his ‘Dragon’ inside. Here, the music was piped in rather than onstage, but it was quiet and unobtrusive. A relaxed setting for Masters, subs, pets, and slaves to relax before and after a session. Joey slipped the leash from his jeans and tucked it under his Dragon’s waistband. Pulling him close, Joey let his eyes roam the room. At the private bar, he noticed a shock of white hair and realized exactly who it was. After noticing the man was alone, he checked out the pets in the Pet Pit. Yep, there he was. A young man with long slightly curly black hair spilled down his back, a red domino mask covered his face, green eyes shining from behind the mask. His collar was the same color as his mask but made out of silk ribbon. His tag was a set of clear dice with opaque spots. Inside the dice, you could clearly see a letter in each. A ‘B’ and an ‘R’. This was Dicey, pet of two of his friend. Bakura loved how Dicey could take the pain. Ryou loved how Dicey could last all night long. Another point of interest for the body-sharing duo. 

Kissing his precious Dragon softly, Joey cupped his little one’s face. “Go play. I see your friend, Dicey over there in the Pet Pit. Stay with Dicey. Got it?”

The dragon nodded and kissed his Master hungrily before walking over to Dicey.

Joey shook his head as his precious one walked over. That pretty ass and gorgeous hips just swaying one way and the next. Looking back towards the bar, he realized that Bakura had moved. Sighing, he scanned the room for Bakura. Seeing the white hair in the batwing shape, he walked over and sat down. Bakura pushed a drink towards Joey. “Hey, Kura. Dicey wanted to play?”

“Joey.” Bakura grinned manically, “I see you brought ‘ _Dragon_ ’.... Dicey’s been waiting for him, begging me to come every day just in case Dragon should show. It’s strange outside here they can’t stand each other.”

“Not so much. Outside here, they’re competitors. Here, they aren’t. Here, they can pretend they aren’t who they are, that they don’t know each other. Despite the fact that they do. Here they aren’t two savvy businessmen, two overachieving young deal makers, just two guys who like to come here. Dicey loves it here, because if he can get you to do this for him, it’s sort of proof that reinforces that you won’t give him up. Much like me and Dragon there.”

“Hmmm, yes but unlike you, my Dicey likes a bit of spice.”

“So do we, just I don’t want to mar that beautiful skin, I like to paint it but to mar it.” Joey shook his head. “Besides, the best strings are in the heart and mind, once you place them, they can never get loose.”

“You and your analyzing. Just FEEL!”

“I do, but I also figure, if I know the psychology of it, I can fine tune my Mastery over ‘Dragon’. Soon, he may be so far into his submission that he will never again be troubled.”

“Maybe, but my Dicey likes a bit of actual physical restraints. In fact, we’re gonna go deeper in tonight, if you and Dragon are still here in an hour. We have an appointment in the green room. I reserved the cross for him.”

“Whipping?”

“Oh yes... and so much more, in fact...”

* * *

Dragon spied Dicey in the Pet Pit watching a couple of pets cuddled up and talking. Grinning, he dropped onto... Dicey’s lap and kissed him. “Hey, what’s Bakura up to? He’s smiling _way_ too much.”

Dicey groaned as Dragon fell on him and pushed him off. “You’re a heavy bastard. Dragon.” Rolling over, he grabbed Dragon around the waist and pulled him close, laying his head in Dragon’s lap. “Oh, probably telling Joey about the appointment. He got us a slot in the Green room. He won’t tell me what’s going on. I’m... not scared but Bakura... Master tells me nothing until right before he does it.”

“That’s what Masters are like. Annoying, ain’t it?” Dragon sighed. “Never been in the Green room. Blue yes, and a couple times in Yellow but never Green. Joey’s not into that kind of stuff.”

“Are you?” Dicey stared up, the hand on Dragon’s stomach stroking carefully. “Do you want to feel the kiss of a stinging flogger as it leaves it’s mark on this sweet skin? Do you want to hear the crack of a whip as it slices it’s razor sharp mark into you? Do you want to be tied down and tormented, to feel the marks not just now but for the next five days. Do you want teeth and sweet rich sweet blood. Tell me, Dragon, do you hunger for more than just what Joey is willing to give you?”

Dragon shook his head, sadly. “No. I mean, it would be nice every so often but Joey isn’t into that. I mean, sometimes he spanks me or restrains me. Sometimes I want more but...”

“Is he afraid or are you? Do you tell him that you want more?” Dicey pressed.

“I... can’t, it reminds him of what our fathers once tried to do. I just can’t.” Dragon shook his head. “You don’t understand. Between what....Gozabarou once tried to do to me and what Wheeler did to Joey... I think he’s afraid if he goes further, one day he won’t pull his strokes. That he’ll go mad with bloodlust and really hurt me.”

“Yet it already is hurting you! You hunger, he’s supposed to take care of it. Look, is it cause you don’t know what you want or just cause you are afraid to admit it?” 

Dragon shook his head and let one hand stroke Dicey’s back. He looked down at him and frowned, his voice insistent, “I can’t press him.”

“He won’t leave you, he loves you. You have to tell him what you want, what you need. Except you don’t know what you need. Come on, I have an idea!” Dicey stood up and pulled Dragon up quickly. Without letting go of his hand, Dicey lead him over to the patchwork door. Different colored squares of woods were inset into the door. 

Dragon shook his head, pulling back slightly. “Master said not to leave the room.”

“Master wants to know what you want, what you need. You need information. Besides, what exactly did Joey say?” Dicey smirked.

“To stay with Dicey.”

“Well... DICEY is going through this door. If you want to obey your Master, you will come with Dicey,... k?” Opening it, the other boy lead Dragon through. Inside the door was a blindingly white room. On the floor was painted a circular rainbow. On the other sides of the room, the young men five doorways. A three colored lines led from the rainbow through each door. The first door held Red, Yellow, and Blue. The second held Orange, Green, Indigo, Third: Purple, Gray, Pink. Fourth: Black, Brown, White. Fifth: Gold, Silver, Bronze. Each stripe would lead to a room decorated primarily in that color. Different colors, different kinks. Not that Dragon knew this. Often he was blindfolded before Master Joey took him to a room.

Dicey wrapped one arm around Dragon’s waist. “Every color leads to a different room for different... ahhh kinks. I think you want to go to Silver and then from there we can go to Brown and Orange Silver is for edge play, for when you need to feel a knife slicing it’s sharp yet biting way into your flesh. When you need a bunch of stinging bites, all this is in the silver room, the knife room. Brown is painted the color of earth, it’s a room to smother in. It’s the breathplay room. I love it there. Then we’ll go to Purple. The room is the color of bruises. It’s delicious, to feel a mark made by your master to feel his hand pressing down and knowing you will be marked for a week or more. 

“Mind you, once were out of here I’ll never admit to this, but remember that deal I made three weeks ago. How intense I was and how upset I was. I was flying off the handle. Bakura brought me here, tied me down and marked me. All over, I had welts all over my body. As I sat during the meetings, I felt them and they reminded me that no matter what I do, no matter if I made a killer deal or lost it, I was still his. He was still my master and wouldn’t leave me. That’s all I needed. I calmed down and kept my cool. That’s why I got as many concessions as I did out of Pegasus. I think that’s what you need except Joey doesn’t do it for you. Maybe because you couldn’t tell him what ya needed.”

“Let’s go!” Dragon vibrated.

“Now yer sounding like Kaiba, Dragon.” Dicey turned and led Dragon through the fifth door.

* * *

Joey laughed and took a drink. “Bakura, got a question for... ya. Seto… he’s getting out of control. Half the time I... dom him, he’s unhappy. He wants more but he can’t tell me what he wants. He’s unhappy then takes it out on me for the rest of time. I punish him for his disobedience, so he’s even more upset. Not to mention that I think the pressures of running KC is getting to him, so I need to escalate his submission.”

Bakura nodded. “I see. I had the same problem with Duke, except he hit his wall earlier than yours. In my case, I already knew what to do. Those types of tools and reactions don’t change much after 5,000 years. Your boy need to feel an edge: knives, breath play, orgasm control. You have to let him feel some kind of edge. Has your boy tried to get you to do something? Has he bought collars, knives, sex toys recently?”

“If he had, I’d know what he’s been wanting. No, just overall....brattish behavior, sulking, lethargy, pouting. Spanking’s not doing it. I don’t want to use rubber and I’m not qualified with whips. You know me, I don’t use tools much. I prefer to control their will not their movements. However if he needs markings, that has to be done with tools. I’m good with paddle and flogger. Not sure I can use something else. His father…... Gozabarou, used to use a stick on him and a rubber... tawse. The marks those things leave. I… I can’t hurt him like that bastard did. I can’t.”

Bakura sighed, “And it could have warped him, it could have made him need _just_ that. If you can’t provide it then you have two choices. I don’t think you’ll like either one. First, you leave him. If you can’t give him what he needs then you can’t Master him. Second choice, you stay his Master in all things except this. You send him to another master who has no wish to keep him but will do this for you. That means giving up part of your control of him, and you’re a jealous son of a bitch.” 

“You’re right, I don’t like either.” Joey shook his head and stared off, sipping from his drink. “I don’t really have to like it, do I?” 

“This whole arrangement is to give our lovers what they need.” Bakura signaled for new drinks.

“....Damnit! Does he need it or just want it?” Joey asked, then turned back to his friend. “Hey, thanks for listening. I... I really appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. For all his... assholishness, I rather like the Dragon. Seto, I wouldn’t mind beating, but the Dragon is cute. As for this problem, a solution. I don’t know if this will work but Joey, understand this, I won’t offer this to anyone nor would I do this for anyone, however if you need someone, I’ll do it. I’m happy with Duke. I actually love him, strange. Yet between him and Ryou, I’m happy, but I don’t want you and him to split. I love how you two are. If he’s really getting needy, we can start with his needs and see if you can gradually take over. Maybe once you see how much he loves it or needs it, you’ll realize you can do it. I’ll train you to do it properly. Good?”

Joey nodded, his eyes watering, wiping the moisture away, “Yeah, after all, I love his submission and I have to be the dom he needs.”

* * *

Dragon shook as his fellow brat led him away from the Silver room. The flashing of the knives, how they shone in the room of chrome and steel, the red on the silver and white. Oh the sounds of the blades ringing, the close ups of the blood welling out. God how delicious it was but the idea… a flick, an inch too much. No, Joey wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t, he’d be too afraid he’d do too much. Hell, as nice as it looked, he didn’t even want to do it. At least…not yet. “Dicey, does Bakura ever…” he waved towards the room they had just left.

“Yes, not often but yes, he likes to use the Ring points, but he’s so very careful with me too.”

“Yeah, if he wasn’t I might be able to take over your business.”

Dicey laughed and hugged him. “NAH! Come on, time for breath play. It can make you fly. At first you struggle because you can’t breathe, then your face starts blurring. You know how you feel when you pop, how for a minute you aren’t Dragon, you aren’t Seto, you are one complete and you want to pull Joey in and become even more complete. That’s what you feel. It’s like a slow orgasm, your face tingles and feels large. It feels like you’re gonna pop and your body swells. And for as long as you are still being restricted you feel it. Then you get sweet air and explode.”

“Yes, that’s it. That’s…” Dragon pushed up his mask and brought Dicey close, their lips almost touched. “That’s it, that’s what I want. Have you ever… done it to someone.”

Dicey nodded, then shivered as Seto kissed his neck. Hands running up and down his arms.

“Please… show me. Show me… I promise you that… please.”

Dicey nodded. “I do it to Bakura, he loves it. But hey, you have to promise me something… I give you a taste, if you like it, you ask Joey to learn it, k?”

“Yeah. Now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

Joey fell back on the bed. Seto was in the shower washing the stink of that club off him. He fondled the red collar that he had taken off Seto. His fingers traced over the worn hole where he usually put it, and a newer bump from where he had taken it off. He shook his head, did his Dragon really think he was that dumb! He pulled out the book that Bakura had given him. Looking at the links, he sat up and headed to the computer. Booting it up, he pulled out three sheets of paper from the book. The first two were questionnaires; the third was a list of current approved and watched places. Some were good for munches others were play places and one was ‘The Club’. Bakura apparently thought they were good enough that he’d sponsor them. The shower cut off and Seto came out the bathroom, one towel around his head. Joey watched as Seto came over to him and sat by his feet. The damp hair and the towel around his neck rested on Joey’s thigh. For the first time in weeks, Seto seemed at peace.

“Seto. Are you happy?”

“Yes, actually I am.”

Joey shook his head. “That’s why you’ve been miserable for weeks? I don’t think so. Here.” Joey handed him one of the questionnaires. “Fill it out, I need to know what you want to make sure you get what you need, ok?”

Seto glanced over it. “And what if I want something that you can’t give.”

“Then Bakura will supply it. Until I decide if I can learn it or not, if I can, I will if I can’t, then Bakura will do for you.”

“I don’t want Bakura.”

“Maybe not but I won’t hand you over to a stranger.”

“I don’t want Bakura.” Seto repeated.

Joey played with is hair. “So I just hand you to some stranger who gets his kicks on some perversion that I can’t handle? I don’t think so. Bakura will handle it.”

Seto stood up and glared. Turning on his heel, he headed to the bed and crawled in.

* * *

Two weeks later

Seto made a final correction and stepped back. It was a work of art. It belonged in that room. Made of high shine chrome, it looked like steel. The plastic parts were the warmest walnut that could be created. It was magnificent. Undressing, he knelt on the knee rest and slipped the noose around his throat. He recalled how sweet it had felt when Dicey had done it. How Dicey had tied him against the wall, the collar around his throat, how it tightened and released. He closed his eyes... 

* * *

The thick leather color wasn’t his normal red one but instead a thick yellow one the club supplied. A garish color, it stood out from metal catches that held him against the wall. Those delicious hard metal cuffs, cutting into his wrists, pressing him down, keeping him restrained, keeping him still. He flexed against them loving how they felt against his wrists. He could feel the squawk box that Dicey had given him. A safety measure. A button to press to get out of the restraints. As if he would want to. He could feel himself hardening and knew the best was yet to come. A kiss from Dicey on the cheek and he felt it. The collar was pneumatic one, air filled, it didn’t tighten so much as it expanded. It grew and grew, pressing tighter. It was so slow but suddenly he could feel his face growing, the tingling started. He knew that it was a reaction of the nerves and capillaries wanting to expand to drink in more air, but how wondrous it felt! So close to what he had been dreaming of, yes this is what he needed. He gripped the squawk box, determined not to drop it. Dicey, he knew was watching him and the gauge. He knew that Dicey wouldn’t let the gauge go into red, because Dicey was too afraid but perhaps... perhaps he could fine another way to get what he needed, a way...

The squawk box fell. Dicey switched off the collar. A plan formed in one dragon’s mind.

* * *

The pressure built slowly, gently choking Seto Kaiba. One hand held his hardening cock while the other held the remote control. His thumb brushed back and forth over the button as his other hand stroked his cock. The cuff swelled and deflated in a precise rhythm. Going down a bit, increasing a bit more than it deflated. In a steady rhythmic pulse, moving him closer and closer to the peak. Yes, the buzzing had started and his face, oh it was so close, soon, so very soon, he would reach perfection, he would reach total unity. How perfect. He threw his arms wide, the control flew from his hands and struck the wall. The pressure increased. Eyes wide as he realized he no longer held the control, he grabbed at the cuff. The pressure stopped but he couldn’t get a grasp on it. Seto could feel his nails breaking and knew in that second that for once, he, Seto Kaiba was wrong. Then he knew something else, that this time he would die. 

* * *

Joey stared at the building. Sighing, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He really didn’t want to do this but... he had to. A tanned hand grabbed his shoulder as Tristan stopped him.

“Joe. Ah...”

“Thanks for the ride,... Tris. I promise it will only take a couple minutes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tristan let him go and sat back.”

“I know, and thanks... for being here.” Joey’s mouth quirked.

“I’ll always be there, Joe. Always, forever.”

Joe (this is deliberate) leaned over and kissed Tristan on the cheek. Checking both ways, he crossed the street and headed into the main Kaiba Corp. building. Flashing his ID at the front desk, he went to the Kaiba Elevator and took it to the forty-fifth floor. The floor was tiled in tan and gold flat tiles. He always thought Seto was paranoid to have his own mini-hospital in the building but it made sense to have expert medical help just incase anything _untoward_ should happen. As he walked, several of the staff stopped and stood in the halls and doorways, being respectful. Joe entered the hospital room and stopped. Seto lay in bed, his face pale. Bruises from his neck had spread up to his jaw. Seto turned as he heard Joe’s steps. 

His eyes lit up and he reached out to Joe.

Joe didn’t reply, he leaned over and pulled the chart off the table. Opening it, he read over it. It all boiled down to simple things. Bruised muscles, bruised trachea, will have difficulty swallowing for a while, all this was due to an experiment in erotic... autoasphyxiation. He had failed, he had failed as a lover and a dom. He had failed to read his sub well enough to prevent this. “As a dom, I have a duty to care for you, give you what you need, protect you, even punish you. I do this because I care for you, in my case, because I love you. As a sub, you gave control to me in the hopes that it would help you not fly off this earth. We have clearly defined duties and expectations. You are not a dom. I am not a sub. I knew Seto. I knew when I took off your collar that night. You placed it in the wrong hole. I recognized the marks. I have spent two weeks training in breath control, I have another three before they will certify me. I had plans to surprise you in the Brown room or maybe The Club except you couldn’t handle the fact that in this... desire, you wouldn’t be in control. You wanted it but you didn’t want to be Mastered. You are not and likely never will be a Master, not a good one. I love you, Seto, my precious Dragon, and I always will but since you can’t handle it, I have no choice. If you want to kill yourself it will be best if you ask the doctor for pills. Goodbye.”

* * *

Joe walked towards the doors. As he passed the front desk, he stopped. Smiling at the receptionist, he handed her the badge. “Tell Se-Kaiba, I won’t need this again.”

He left the building and crossed the street. Standing beside the driver’s side window, he tapped on it. Tristan rolled it down and blinked up at him. 

“....Tris, move over, I’m driving.”

“Yes, Joe.”

* * *

Six years later

Seto leaned back. He rubbed his neck. There were no marks, no reminders of that time. He opened the file before him and read slowly. It seemed that Joey had done well for himself. In more ways than one if, the file was to be believed. He flipped through the pictures of a garage and the surrounding area. All that land was registered under the names of Joseph Wheeler and Tristan Nathaniel Taylor. The garage was no less than 5000 square feet, the junkyard/parts supply was almost five times that. All in all not a small place. And not only that but it was running in the black. Had been for the past three years. A good partnership. One Seto could hardly disapprove of, except that Joey had moved in with Taylor over five years ago.

Seto Kaiba wasn’t used to losing, in fact he hated it. Growling, he left his office, brushing past his secretary and headed for his private room. Barreling into the room, he slammed the door shut and dropped to a couch placed before a large television. Grabbing the remote from the side table, he turned it on. His favorite station, his only station, was in well.

* * *

Joe laughed as Tristan once again acted out the old codger who had come in for his car today. Man some of these people were nuts. But who cared as long as he had cars to fix, a man to enjoy, and to be out of debt. Memories flittered through his head of a sweet dragon who obeyed his command, who was satisfied with what he could give. Joe shook his head and stood up. He snapped his fingers and Tristan stood up quickly to kneel beside him. Head down, hands folded, he waited.

“Go prepare yourself, my beautiful bear. Tonight, I want to mark you. I want you marked now so when we go out later, everyone will know how much you are loved, ok?”

Tristan nodded and waited, lifting his hands as if to hold something. Joey placed one hand in Tristan’s and allowed his beauty to kiss his hand before getting up to do his task.

Joe waited for a moment and put away all thoughts of his former love. Now, he had the perfect man. Submissive, loving, devoted. He had to think of him, after all, Tristan never once gave up on him or hurt him or lied to him. And when Tristan looked at him and smiled, it was like everything was perfect. No doubt, absolute trust. Oh yes, Tristan definitely was the most important person in his life now.

Joe stretched and headed towards their playroom. As he opened the door, he realized his little lover was in a romantic mood...

* * *

Seto sagged back onto the couch, spent. Joey hadn’t forgotten anything and it looked like he had learned some things. Things he could be benefiting from right now if it hadn’t been for his foolishness, his stubbornness. And as hard as it was to admit it, he had to. Joey was right.

Right about it all. He had been afraid to let anyone else control his breathing, to explore that kink with another person. And yet this was what his Master was for. This was all his fault. He had cost himself the best Master, he could ever want.

Depressed, the tycoon left the room and headed towards his in-house suite. Undressing, he curled up in his empty bed and tried to sleep. Unable to do so, he got up and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Taking the red collar out, he wrapped it around his wrist and fell asleep. He needed his sleep. Tomorrow he had a classic car show to go to. And he knew exactly which car he wanted to take.


End file.
